disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out
Inside Out is an upcoming Disney/Pixar film, slated for release on June 19, 2015. It will be Pixar's 15th feature-length film. In keeping with Pixar tradition, a short film called, Lava, will accompany the movie. this movie sucks. its boring to watch. so fuck this movie. Movie Title Bleeding Cool published an article stating the name of Pete Docter's next film would be The Inside Out. Then on February 8, 2013, ComingSoon.net reported that the film's title would be Inside Out. Disney/Pixar officially announced the title on Twitter on April 17, 2013 during Cinema Con. Synopsis Pixar literally takes us inside the mind of a young girl named Riley Anderson, an 11 year old girl who has moved to San Francisco from Minnesota and is not doing a very good time with her new life in San Fran. Meanwhile, inside of Riley's brain, her emotions Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and Disgust want to help her with her new life. But when Joy and Sadness literally get lost inside Riley's mind, the other emotions try to keep Riley's head on straight until Joy and Sadness get home. Meanwhile, Joy and Sadness discover all kinds of amazing sites in Riley's mind and learn all about each other while trying to get home. Voice Cast *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Bill Hader as Fear *John Ratzenberger as Mr. Hackus *Diane Lane as Riley's Mother *Kyle MacLachlan as Riley's Father *Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Paris Van Dyke as Meg *TBA as Rainbow Unicorn Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: :From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind. (via The Pixar Blog) Gallery Videos Inside Out - Behind the scenes peek Inside Out US Teaser Trailer Inside Out (2015) - Spot "Say Hello to Sadness" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Disgust" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Anger" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Fear" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Joy" Inside Out - Spot "Meet your emotions" Inside Out - Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out Trailer 2- Official Disney Pixar HD Inside Out - "Puppy Bowl" Special look Inside Out - TV Spot "Meet" Inside Out - Trailer Sneak Peek-0 Inside Out - Trailer 2 Inside Out - Spot "Madness" Trivia *''Inside Out'' will be the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short, Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on Cranium Command, a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. *In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is "Sweet Emotion" by American rock band Aerosmith. *The song heard in the 2nd official trailer is "More Than a Feeling" by American rock band Boston. *As revealed in the first official trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are all female, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male, but Riley has 3 female emotions and 2 male emotions who look nothing like her. *There are currently 2 versions of the film's first official trailer, and there's only one major difference: In the UK version of the official trailer, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, but in the US version, they were watching hockey. *This is the first Pixar film to have many sneak peeks. *This is the second animated film that Mindy Kaling has voiced, the first being Taffyta Muttonfudge in Wreck-It Ralph. *According to director Pete Docter, each emotion is based on a shape: Joy is a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. de:Alles steht Kopf Category:Upcoming Category:Pixar films Category:2015 films Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Films